Max and Cassie week
by scooby823945
Summary: Everybody is sick expect for Max and Cassie. how can they help their friends get better? they also meet some new friends that come to dragon land. SONGFIC IN SOME CHAPTERS.
1. Part 1 Max and Cassie have fun

**Max was wondering where his sister was. His mother shouted "Emmy is not feeling well, she has a cold". Max was upset that Emmy was sick and she would miss going to dragon land. Max grab a dragon scale in the playroom and said "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." In a second, the dragon tapestry on the wall comes to life and entangles Max, and warps his to Dragon Land. When he arrives in dragon land, he see Cassie sitting on a log. Max walks up to Cassie, She sees him and hugs him. She looks around and asks Max "where's Emmy"? "she is not feeling well today" said Max. "Where is Ord, Zak and Wheezie" asked Max. "Same thing, not feeling well" said Cassie. "Well that is too bad" said Max. "well Max, i am going to crystal cave to make get well necklaces for Ord, Zak and Wheezie, do you want to join and make one for Emmy" asked Cassie. "sure Cassie, i would love to" said Max. "Hop on my back, Max" said Cassie, patting her back. Max jumped up on Cassie's back and the two of them flew to crystal cave. When they got there, Cassie held out her hand, max reached out to hold Cassie's hand and walk though the cave. Max was not scared of the dark because Cassie was holding his hand to comfort him. When they got to the end of the cave, Max and Cassie found alot of crystal jewels to make necklaces with. Max and Cassie grab alot of crystal jewels and Cassie puts the jewels in her pouch. Max and Cassie walked back toward the start of the cave while holding hands. When they got out of the cave Max hopped on Cassie's back and flew to Cassie's house. Then they get to Cassie's house, they get started to work on the necklaces. While making the necklaces, Cassie asks Max "Do you think Emmy is wondering where you are." "She was asleep when i left, so I think this is going to be a great surprise for her when she wakes up and feels better" said Max. "I am glad that you came to dragon land and got to spend time with me for a change" said Cassie. "I know because you normally hanging out with Emmy and i am normally hanging out with Ord, but it is nice that you and I are hanging out for a change" said Max. "what do you think Ord, Zak and Wheezie are doing" asked Max. "I think they are still sleeping, so we will slide the necklace for Ord through the window to his bedroom and slide Zak and Wheezie's necklaces down their cave" said Cassie. Max and Cassie were enjoying being together and doing their necklaces for their friends. They were doing very well on the necklace when Cassie realised that she doesnt have enough crystal jewels to finish the necklaces, "can you please help me get more crystal jewels Max" asked Cassie. "Sure" said Max. So Max jumped on Cassie's back and they flew back to crystal cave to grab more crystal jewels to finish the necklaces. They got to crystal cave, held hands and got more jewels in lots of colour. Cassie stored them in her pouch, Max jumped on Cassie's back again and flew back to Cassie's house to finish the necklaces up. Max and Cassie were done making the necklaces, but Cassie was having troubles tying a knot at the end of the necklace, so Max helped Cassie's with finishing the necklaces. Max and Cassie decided to wrap the necklace and hand them to their friends. Max put Emmy's necklace in his pocket. Max jumped on Cassie's back and they flew to their friend's house. They look through Ord's window and saw he was asleep. While Cassie holding Max, he slid the necklace under Ord's pillow and flew off to Zak and Wheezie's house. Cassie tied a parachute to Zak and Wheezie's necklaces. She threw it through the hole that entered to Zak and Wheezie's house. It was getting late and time for max to get home. Cassie gave Max a hug and said "Thanks for spending the day with me Max, we should do this more often." "we should Cassie like have a day where you and i should do something together" said Max, hugging Cassie back. "that sounds like a plan Max" said Cassie. "bye Cassie" said Max, waving to her. "bye Max, said hi to Emmy for me" said Cassie, waving to him back. "I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time" said Max. After arriving home, Emmy came into the playroom, she saw max and said "hey Max" "hey Emmy, how are you feeling today" said Max. "I am feeling a little better" said Emmy. "did you go to dragon land by yourself" asked Emmy. "yes i did" said Max. "when i got to dragon land, i saw cassie all by herself"said Max. "why was Cassie all by herself" said Emmy. "Ord, Zak and Wheezie were all sick like you were" said Max. "that is too bad" said Emmy. Max reached into his pocket and pulled a present. "this is for you from me and Cassie" said Max, handing Emmy the present. "thanks Max" said Emmy, grabbing the present. She opened the present and saw a beautiful necklace with jewels around it. A card came out, Emmy picked it up and reed it. The note said "Dear Emmy. Max and I had a great time spending time together. I wish you were here. I hope you get better soon and cant wait to see you, From Cassie". Emmy was feeling alot better after reading the letter that Cassie wrote for Max to give her. "thanks Max" said Emmy. "no problem, Emmy" said Max. "so, what was it like to spend time with cassie instead of Ord" said Emmy. "it was very nice because I got to ride on Cassie's back and held hands with her to get the jewels for your necklace" said Max. By the time Max was done talking, he found Emmy sleeping on the floor of the playroom. Max piucked her up, carried her to her bed and turn off the lights. "good night Emmy, i hope you feel better in the morning" said Max, tip-toeing out of her room. Max stop by the bathroom to wash his hand and got ready for bed. **


	2. Part 2 Ord's present

**After Max left, Cassie flew to see her friend Ord. She looked through his bedroom window. He woke up and found a present for him under him pillow. He opened him present to find a necklace with a card in it. Ord picked up the card and started to read the card. The card said "dear Ord, Cassie and I had a great time spending time together. I wish you were here. I hope you get better soon and cant wait to see you, From Max" Cassie smiled while Ord was reading the note and fell asleep. She opened the window and put the blanket on Ord and flew off.**


	3. Part 3 Zak and Wheezie's present

**Part 3 Zak and Wheezie's present**

**Cassie flew to see her friends Zak and Wheezie. She landed and look in through Zak and Wheezie's bed. They woke up and found a present for each of them under their pillow. They opened their present to find a necklace with a card in it. Zak picked up his card and started to read his card. Zak's card said "dear Zak, Cassie and I had a great time spending time together. I wish you were here. I hope you get better soon and cant wait to see you, From Max" Wheezie picked up her card and started to read her card. Wheezie's card said "dear Wheezie, Max and I had a great time spending time together. I wish you were here. I hope you get better soon and cant wait to see you, From Cassie" Cassie smiled while Zak and Wheezie were reading the note and fell asleep. She stepped to Zak's side of the bed and put the blanket on Zak. She then went over to Wheezie's side of the bed and put the blanket around Wheezie. She came through the hole of their house and headed back to her house to wash her hands and get ready for bed.**


	4. Part 4 the next morning

**Max woke up and went to the playroom to have fun in dragon land. Max heard from his mom that Emmy has chicken pox and wont be able to go to dragon land until the spots are all gone. Max went back to the playroom and decided to give Emmy some more time to rest. He grabbed the scale and said "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." In a second, the dragon tapestry on the wall comes to life and entangles Max, and warps his to Dragon Land. When he got to Dragon land he saw Cassie waiting for him. "Hi Cassie" said Max running to Cassie. Cassie hugged Max and said "hi Max, is Emmy feeling better" "no because she has chicken pox" said Max. "oh no" said Cassie. Just then, Zak and Wheezie pop out of their cave and saw Cassie and Max. "Hey Max" said Zak. "hey Cassie" said Wheezie. "hi Zak, Hi Wheezie" said Max and Cassie. "thanks for the necklaces you made us, i looooooooooooove it" said Wheezie, while hugging Max and Cassie. "thanks i love the necklace too" said Zak, hugging Max and Cassie as well. "where's Ord" asked Max. "he has chicken pox like Emmy" said Cassie. "well at least the four of us are here" said Max.**


	5. Part 5 the two new friends

**Just then Max saw something behind Cassie. "who are they" said Max. Cassie, Zak and Wheezie saw two people standing side by side. A boy with glasses and short brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue jean jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers. On one side of the boy was a navy bag. On the other side of him was a girl with glasses and long brown hair. She was wearing a green shirt with a purple skirt and jacket with purple high heels. "I have never seen those two before" said Max. "neither have i" said Cassie. "maybe we should go to them and said hi" said Wheezie. Max, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie went over to see the girl and boy. They seemed very nice. "hi guys" said Max. "hi, my name is Adam and this is my younger sister Ashley" said Adam. "I'm Max and this is Cassie, Zak and Wheezie" said Max. "it is very nice meeting you guys" said Adam. **


	6. Part 6 surprise

**Just then, Max got a idea. "why dont we take a picture of all 4 of us with our new friends, then we give it to Ord and Emmy to make them feel better" said Max. "great idea Max" said Zak. Adam reached into the bag and pulled out a camera with a stand. Adam put the camera on the stand, position the stand a few feet from the group and set timer for fifteen seconds. While Adam was getting the camera ready, Ashley and the other were standing in front of the camera. Adam put the button and ran toward the group while the timer ticked down. They all say cheese while the camera clipped the picture. Adam checked the camera and it got everyone in the photo. Ashley printed 7 copies of the photo and made a frame for each of them. She handed one frame to everyone. They gave 2 frames to Cassie (to give to Ord) and 2 frames to Max (one to give to Emmy). It was time for Adam and Ashley to get home, so they packed the camera in the bag, said goodbye to their friends, snapped their fingers and disappeared like magic. Zak and Wheezie had to go as well, so they said goodbye to Max and Cassie. "i hope Emmy feels better" said Wheezie to Max. "i hope so" said Max, hugging Zak and Wheezie. Max knew he had to leave too, he hugged Cassie goodbye. "i hope so and i hope Ord feels better too" said Max. "i hope so too" said Cassie. "I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time" said Max. After arriving home, Emmy came into the playroom, she saw max and said "hey Max" "hey Emmy, how are you feeling today" said Max. "i am actually all better, the spots are gone and i am excited to go to dragon land again. Did you go to dragon land again by yourself" said Emmy. "yes but something exciting happened in dragon land" said Max. "what" said Emmy. "i meet two new friends in dragon tales and they were humans like you and i" said Max. "what were their names" said Emmy. "their names were Adam and Ashley" said Max. "oh are they nice" said Emmy. "they are nice and we made something for you" said Max handing a frame to Emmy. She looked at the frame and saw Adam, Zak, Wheezie, Cassie, Max and Ashley smiling. "Zak and Wheezie were all better, but where is Ord" said Emmy. "he had Chicken pox like you did" said Max. "oh that is too bad Max" said Emmy. "well it is getting late, why dont we get ready for bed" said Max. "that is a good idea max and maybe i can meet your new friends" said Emmy. "dont forget to wash your hand, so you are not sick again" said Max. "i will and you too" said Emmy. They both washed their hand, got into their PJ's and headed to bed. **


	7. Part 7 doctor and a relationship

******Max woke up and went to the playroom to have fun in dragon land. He heard that Emmy was crying in her room. He went over to her room and saw her on the ground holding her leg. "what happened Emmy" asked Max. "hey max, i was getting dressed, i stepped on a rollerskate, tripped and fell on my leg" said Emmy. Just then the doctors came in, pick up Emmy and took her to the hospital. Max went back to the playroom, grabbed the scale and said "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." In a second, the dragon tapestry on the wall comes to life and entangles Max, and warps his to Dragon Land. When he got to Dragon land, he thoguht to himself "Cassie and I have been hanging out alot in a past few days, i think this is bringing our friendship up to being a relationship" Cassie was thinking the same thing. Cassie thinks to herself that she might have a crush on Max. Cassie saw Max, walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "hi Max" said Cassie. "hi Cassie" said Max hugging back. She looked around and asks Max "where's Emmy"? "She tripped on a rollerskate and broke her leg." said Max. "oh that is too bad" said Cassie. "yeah but she went to the hospital in my world" said Max. "hey max, can i tell you something at my house" said Cassie. "sure" said Max. Max hopped on Cassie's back and flew to Cassie's house. Then they get to Cassie's house, they went to Cassie's room. Cassie look at max and said "max, i have been noticing that you and i have been hanging out alot over the last few days and i want to start a relationship with you when it is just you and me together." "what are you talking about Cassie" said Max. "i mean Max that ever since you went to dragon land by yourself, i wanted to start a relationship like boyfriend/girlfriend between you and i" said Cassie. "i would like that" whispered Max. "that is great, now we cant tell anyone about our relationship not even Emmy" said Cassie. "ok i wont if you wont" said Max. Max hopped on Cassie's back and flew back to the stop outside to the school.**


	8. Part 8 Adam & Ashley's sister & necklace

******Max and Cassie flew back to the school and saw that no one was there. Cassie reached into her pouch, pulled out a necklace (from they made necklaces for their friends in the first chapter) and gave it to Max. Max looked at the necklace and it has a heart with their names carved inside the heart. "wow thanks Cassie" said Max. "youre welcome Max" said cassie while she put the necklace around Max's Neck and tucked the necklace under Max's shirt. "now you can't tell anyone that you and I are dating, if people ask about the necklace, just say a girl gave it to me" said Cassie. "ok i wont tell anyone about our relationship" whispered Max. Cassie gave Max a big hug. Just then, Ashley and Adam came with a new friend. The girl between Ashey and Adam has long black hair in 2 ponytails and glasses. She wears a orange shirt with a brown vest, yellow skirt, and orange high heels. "hi everyone" said Adam. "hi Adam and ashley" said Max. "who is this girl that is in-between you two" said Cassie. "Cassie and Max, I would like you to meet our older sister, Sarah" said Adam. " Sarah these are our friends Cassie and Max" said Ashley. "Hello" said Sarah. "hello Sarah" said Cassie and Max. "wow i have never seen a dragon in person" said Sarah. "i know. That is what Max and Emmy said when they first came to dragon land" said Cassie. "hey where is Emmy" said Adam. "She tripped on a rollerskate and broke her leg." said Max. "oh that is too bad" said Ashley. "yeah but she went to the hospital" said Max. "you know something Max, we were the one that called the hospital" said Adam. "how is that possible" said Max. "it is possible because Adam, Ashley and I live right next door to you and your family about 3 days ago" said Sarah. "oh yeah, I did see a moving truck driving by the house right beside ours" said Max. "wait Adam, you, Ashley and Sarah live together, where are your parents" said Cassie. "Well our parents are in Japan fighting in the war for the next 8 months" said Ashley. 'so who looks after you three" said Max. "the three of us look after each other until our parents get back from the war" said Sarah. **


	9. part 9 surprise 2

******Just then Adam remembered he has something in his navy bag that he brought the other day that was behind him. "i have something for you Max to give to Emmy, i'll be right back" said Adam. He came back to the group after a few seconds and gave a square package wrapped in brown paper with a bow on it to Max. "thanks Adam, ithink Emmy will be surprised that you guys thought of her" said Max. "now can you guys sing" Cassie asked. "of sure' said Sarah. Just then, Zak and Wheezie pop out of their cave and saw Cassie and Max. "Hey Max" said Zak. "hey Cassie" said Wheezie. "hi Zak, Hi Wheezie" said Max and Cassie. "hi Adam and Ashley" said Zak and Wheezie. "hi Zak" said Ashley. "hi Wheezie" said Adam. "who is this girl beside you, Adam" said Wheezie ****"Zak and Wheezie, I would like you to meet our older sister, Sarah" said Adam. "Sarah these are our friends Zak and Wheezie" said Ashley. "very nice to meet you Sarah" said Wheezie. "it is nice to meet you and Zak, Wheezie" said Sarah. Just then it started to get dark in Dragon land. Adam, ****Ashley and Sarah knew that it was time for them to get going, so they said goodbye to their friends, snapped their fingers and disappeared like magic. ****Zak and Wheezie had to go as well, so they said goodbye to Max and Cassie. "i hope Emmy's foot feels better" said Wheezie to Max. "I hope so too" said Max, hugging Zak and Wheezie. Max knew he had to leave too, he hugged Cassie goodbye. "I hope Emmy's foot feels better because i have not seen her in a while" said Max. "I hope so too" said Cassie. He grabbed the package for Emmy. "I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time" said Max. After arriving home, Emmy came into the playroom after going to the hospital****. ****Max saw Emmy coming into the playroom with a pair of cruches and a cast on her leg. She said "hey Max" "hey Emmy, how is your foot feeling today" said Max. "my leg is okay it just a sprain, my leg will feel better in a few days" said Emmy. "can i tell you something" said Max. "what is it Max" said Emmy. "you know Adam and Ashley from the photo" asked Max. "yeah" said Emmy. "they live right next door to us and they have another sister named Sarah" said Max. "what are you talking about" said Emmy. "let me show you, look out the window" said Max. Emmy looked out the window and saw Adam, Ashley and Sarah waving to her. "wow they look nice" said Emmy. "they also gave me this package to give to you" said Max. Max handed Emmy the package, she started opening it and saw a beautiful necklace with a red ruby with writing engraved on the ruby. The writing said "i hope your foot gets better, we really would like to see you for the first time. From Adam, Ashley and Sarah". Emmy looked at the necklace and smiled. "thanks Max" said Emmy while hugging Max. "no problem Emmy" said Max while hugging Emmy back. "can you help me get into bed, doctor said i need help with getting into bed with the cast on my leg" asked Emmy. "sure Emmy and i will remove the rollerskate, so you dont get hurt again tomorrow because Cassie is excited to see you again" said Max. Max and Emmy went into Emmy's bedroom. Max took Emmy's cruches, put them right beside Emmy's bed and helped his sister get into bed. "goodnight Max" said Emmy. "good night Emmy" said Max kissing Emmy on the forehead. Max walked out the door with the rollerskate in his hand, turned off the light and closed Emmy's door. Then he got ready for bed himself. He got into bed, but he decided to take off the necklace that Cassie gave him and put the necklace on a night stand beside his bed and turned off his bedroom light. **


End file.
